Hidden Pain
by BlackDeath101
Summary: An accident in training leads to the camp learning that the Stoll brothers had a much worse life then they though they did. RATED for Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR TRAIVS AND CONNER**

Travis's POV

It was just a normal day, you know.

Get up, eat breakfast, go to Ancient Greek, push someone into the lake, prank some people, skip some classes, lunch and now in the present, sword training.

I was battling Percy, so far we were equally matched.

Parry. Block. Stab. Thrust. Parry. Block.

Until Percy did something totally random, he hit my wrist with the flat of Riptide. And of course, at my wrist decided to not work because of an injury I had gotten earlier in life. Making me scream from the pain. Because holy shit, my wrist hurt!

Conner's POV

When I heard the pain filled scream, my heart almost stopped beating.

I dropped my sword and ran to my older brother shouting his name in the process.

I reached him and saw him holding his wrist in pain. Running up to him, and wrapping my arms around my brother, praying to every god out there that he was alright.

3rd Person POV

Percy tried to help Travis but Conner just hissed at him, saying, "Come any closer and you won't ever see the sunlight again.

Percy raised his hands, backing away. He was truly scared, for one, the Stoll brothers hardly got angry or screamed in pain and when they do you better watch your back or they're seriously hurt and you better get help if they screamed from pain, they're probably dying from it.

**Just something I've been thinking about for awhile now. Hope you liked it! **

**R&R Please!**

**BlackDeath101**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! There is going to be some abuse in this chapter. Oh and I'm probably not going to update often. Thanks to all the people who favourited and/or review it. By the way, you guys guilt tripped me into writing this chapter.**

**This story is dedicated to Bookwormwriter, Awesomegoat and Flub for all reviewing!**

**Let's Begin.**

**Chapter 1**

Conner's POV

They tried to take him from me but I yelled at them and they backed up.

Rubbing my brother's back and muttering comforting things to him. Trying to make him not get lost in his memories.

In Travis's Head

_Flashback_

_ She was drunk again._

_ I told Conner to stay in our room so he wouldn't get hurt by her. \_

_ Coming down stairs, she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled to a doorway. Opening the door, she put my wrist between the doorway and slammed the door shut._

_ I bit my tongue so hard I drew blood. I couldn't scream, I had a deal. A deal, where my mom could do whatever she wanted with me, but she wouldn't hurt Conner._

_ Taking of f her belt, she told me to take my shirt off. Doing as she said, she raised the and bright it down. Over. And. Over. Again._

_ 'Why did she do this? No wait, I already know, I made father leave. That's why, if it wasn't for me Conner would have Dad and a loving family. Not a drunk mother and a fathers he's never seen._

_ It's all my fault! Why don't I just __**end**__ it! But I can't leave Conner or she'll hurt him. Mom will hurt Conner. I wish Dad would come back. _

_ But he can't, I know this. The last time I saw him he said, that he wasn't allowed to come back. And that's why I know its my fault. Because I wasn't a good boy. I had stolen a cookie when Mom told me not to. I just miss so much._

_ No, stop __**it**__. Conner probably misses him more, he never even got to meet him.'_

_ "That's all for tonight, asshole", she slurred, "But don't worry there'll be more tomorrow._

_ Oh god, why couldn't dad come back?_

Annabeth's POV

"Conner will you please let me see Travis? I want to make sure he's all right", I told Conner.

He had been growling half the time and comforting Travis the other half. Travis was now whimpering, I wondered what was happening. The Stolls were usually laughing and joking all the time. Even when they got hurt physically or emotionally, they would roll with the punches.

What had caused this reaction?

**And that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any thoughts or ideas on where you want me to go from here just tell. Oh and the next chapter might have the camp find out more of the Stolls past.**

**Enough hints. R&R Please!**

**BAlckDeath101**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of you guys are jerks! I thought eh, I posted a chapter, whenever I feel like it I'll post another. And then 12 hours pass and I think, oh I'll check my email. I do, and all I see our Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Favourite Stories and Review Alerts. My reaction, HOLY CRAPPERS! I wrote the Prologue and the most of the first chapter ages of go. Finally when I remembered I actually have this story, I post thinking a few people will like it, I'll do what I do and go on my merry way. But noooo, all of you guys have to go and encourage/guilt trip me into writing another chapter.**

**Oh, and mimilabeau I'm thinking of posting now.;D(Laughing) Also this chapter is dedicated to you for reviewing. :P**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, story/author alerted or favourite my story. That was my favourite part of today, by the way.**

**Now, Let's Begin.**

3rd Person POV

"Please Conner, let me see if your brother is alright. I won't hurt him", repeated Annabeth for 15 time in the last 5 minutes.

Conner hesitated, and she swopped in, " I swear on the River Styx I will not harm your brother in any way or form." Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Fine", he muttered.

She walked forward purposely, already in Leader mode. Gently taking Travis's arm, she checked it out. "Has he by any chance had an old injury there, because from what I have seen it just appears to be that the wrist was damaged and never properly attended to. Percy just hit it hard enough to reawaken the old injury."

"Yes, that is an old injury", answered Conner his eyes growing dark from remembering how it happened.

"It happened before camp then", stated Annabeth, Conner looked shocked, "Every time someone gets injured it is recorded in a book. We keep all the books that are filled for ten years and then we burn them. In the last ten years not once has Travis injured his wrist. He is 17, so that must mean it was around the age 4-7 when he was injured his wrist because when we are babies our demigod side of us heals us when we're injured. And it does it properly", the kids in the camp looked shocked, most of them didn't study there heritage at all, "Any good parent would have taken their child to the hospital. But I suspect it is more complex then that, right Conner?"

Conner stiffened, he was still somewhat shocked that she was already suspecting them. She was a child of Athena though, so he wasn't to shocked. "What happened before we came to camp is none of your business.", he said stiffly, "But yes it is more complex then that."

Everyone focused their attention unto to the person who groaned. You guessed it right, it was Travis. He was stirring. When the son of Hermes finally awoke, his first question was, "What happened?"

"You old injury on you wrist reopened and….you got lost in your…..memories of how it happened", replied his brother.

"Did I say something?" he says fearfully.

"No you just screamed and then started whimpering, I tried to stop you from losing it but I couldn't."

"You did your best that's all that matters."

The camp (**AN: When Travis screamed the whole entire camp heard and came running. Oh, and this story is after the Gaea war, they won) **watched this scene with interest. They had only ever seen the brothers show anything other then happiness when Conner had gotten hurt in the war. Travis had been furious and had killed the person so painfully that some kids still had nightmares of it.

"Wait, what do you mean, lost in the memories?" asked Katie Gardner the girl Travis was in love with. Conner hated her with a passion, she once showed signs of having a crush on him and he'd freaked. With all the pranks he'd done on her and her cabin, she was to sure never like him that way again.

He turned to his brother, "Travis, I think its time to tell to them about our pasts. Do you want me to tell them or do you think you'll be able to?"

"Can you tell them? And do I have to be there?" His brother answered quietly.

"Alright, I'll tell them and no, you don't have to be there."

"Thanks", getting up and walking away Travis entered the woods not wanting to hear what would be said.

He sighed, still after knowing he would have to one day tell them, Conner had hoped that he and his brother could go through life without ever having to tell their story.

"At camp sing along I'll tell you our story", he started to walk in the direction his brother took. Think of something, he turned around, "Oh, and if you don't like horror stories, I suggest you don't be there. 'Cause your going to be having nightmares still in five years from this one."

**Yes! Finally, this story is starting to get some real action. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Next chapter, the camp hears the horror story of the Stoll brothers pasts.**

**R&R Please!**

**BlackDeath101**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys need to stop liking this story. Every time I go check my email and it says there is some, I get all excited thinking one of the stories I like has a new chapter. But nooo, it just tells me more people like this story. Oh and when I was writing the last chapter earlier today-or yesterday afternoon considering it's after 12pm now- I remembered that Chiron should be in the story. I decided that he was left to go check out a demigod that he thinks is child of the Big Three (they aren't) and won't appear at all in this story.**

**Thank you to all who liked this story.**

**To NegligibleNaina this chapter is going to be horrifying, completely you know, with skeletons, witches and people dressing up as Hannah Montana (shudders). Nah! Just kidding! I wrote that because yes, the campers did go through a war, but most are still naïve to child abuse, so most of them will be horrified.**

**PS. This chapter is dedicated to GracieLou12 and NegligibleNaina for being awesome and reviewing.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Story Starts Now.**

"I'm telling them at camp sing along."

"Alright"

"Hey, it's going to be okay, brother."

"But what if it isn't? What if they think we're lying?"

"They won't. _I'll make sure of that."_

This Random Lonely Separation Line Demands You To Read Itself

Everyone was there. Even Nico who came from the Underworld when Annabeth IMed him.

He just started into the fire, watching the crackle and pop of flames. The fire was gray for the anxiousness of the campers gathered around it. Finally Drew broke the silence, "Well? Get on with it."

Sighing, he warned them again, "If you don't like horror stories leave and don't come back. I'm only saying this once and if you get up and leave I won't stop for you." No one had moved.

"My mother was a taxi driver-"

"I thought this was about you and Travis", Drew rudely snapped. Almost everyone glared at her for interrupting the story.

"It is but I need to explain some stuff before I get into what happened", he sighed. He _really_ didn't want to tell this story.

"As I was saying, my mom was a taxi driver and I'm guessing this is what attracted my dad to her. Well they dated and finally they got a little _busy_" he wiggled his eyebrows here and the campers laughed. Enjoy while you can, this story's just getting started, "Not many of you know this but me and Travis aren't actually twins, he's a year older then me. Well Mom had baby Travis and all was great. Dad hung around, this was before they made that stupid law. Well Mom found out she was pregnant again and told Dad. They were all happy and stuff. Then tragedy struck, the gods were banned from visiting their kids. Well since she had Travis, Dad had to leave. So he did.

Worst thing he could possibly do.

Mom tried her best but she was already on maternity leave, had to take care of Travis and her emotions were running high from being pregnant with me. Her thoughts got twisted and she truly blamed Travis for Dad leaving. So, she hit him a few times when he did something bad and abused him emotionally by ranting about him being a bad son and telling him it was his fault Dad left. And of course, since Travis had only her to take of him and didn't know better, he subconsciously believed her."

Some campers were already looking like they wanted to leave but were struck in their seats by morbid curiosity. How far exactly did their mom go?

"Well she had me and absolutely adored me. So life went on the same, she still hit Travis and called him a bad son and told him it was his fault. But now I was there and you could clearly tell she adored me and hated Travis. She would get me anything I wanted and followed my every whim. While Travis only got meals if she remembered him, didn't get anything on birthdays, which is the same day as mine, nothing on Christmas, by gods I don't think I ever saw her do anything remotely nice to him.

But it all changed when Travis turned four and started school.

We demigods have dyslexia and ADHD from the time we are born till we die. And due to this, when we start school, we don't understand anything written and can't stay still for longer then a minute, if not less. Children of Hermes have it much worse. Since Hermes runs around all the time you shouldn't expect us to sit still for no longer then five seconds.

This caused problems for Travis from day one. He was a nuisance during class and even worse during recess. He'd also become a no liked him. He was bullied badly .Beaten up. Mocked. Ignored. There were daily occurrences.

Oh and lets not forget, Mom lost her job. She was single, had two sons, was on welfare and was barely scraping by. So she let her frustration unto Travis. It wasn't a few hits this time; it was full blown fights with her coming out on top every time. She only fed enough for him to stay alive.

And then I started school, strangely enough, I was brilliant. I skipped Jr. Kindergarten in under two weeks. She was so proud, and started to compare me and Travis all the time. Whatever self-esteem he had was gone by this point.

It continued onwards like this till we were in grade one. I was five and he was six.

She got drunk one night and came home to find me asleep and Travis working on homework. Dragging him by the wrist and insulting him, she put his wrist in between the doorway and slammed it shut.

Have any of you ever seen Travis without a shirt on?"

Everyone either shook their head and/or said "No."

"Well your about to find out why.

She told him take off his shirt to turn around and not to scream. While he did this, she took off her belt, raised it up and brought it down. Over. And. Over. Again.

When she was done, she told him if he didn't tell what happened to anybody and let her have her way with him then she wouldn't hurt me. He agreed."

Several campers looked sick.

"She came home drunk almost every night after that.

I never learned about their deal till one night when Travis came into our room bleeding. I asked what happened and he spilled the beans. We were always close, even then, but after that we got even closer.

Finally during one of the beatings she said there was a camp we were suppose to go to. She said the address and everything.

We left that night.

It took us two months, Travis and I had turned a year older but we had made it to camp. Chiron explained about the gods and stuff."

"Didn't you guys run into monsters?" asked a curious camper.

"Not many. We were lucky.

Life became great. We learned we were Hermes kids and a jolly good time.

Until Katie came."

"What? What have _I_ have to do with anything to make your life worse?" snarled Katie. She was shocked to say the least. All this time she thought the Stolls were a couple of brats, who hadn't faced anything bad in there lives.

"Loads. Travis took one look at you and was head over heels for you."

"As if", she scoffed.

"Oh really? Then I guess you never noticed after every time you rejected him, his shoulders would slump a bit more, his would get a little darker, he became more desperate for your attention.

He started pranking you. Just to get your attention. And while everyday he loved you a little more, I hated you a little more. For every time he would come to me and ask me what was so _wrong_ about him, so bad, that had caused you to hate him so much. Made me hate you even more then I thought possible.

And then you did something so bad, that I will never able to forgive you for. You became infatuated with me, and started to tell him how I was then him. To sum it up, you became our mom."

She looked horrified. Clearly she had forgotten about that. The sadist part of him was jumping with happiness for causing her pain.

"You could tell the difference between the pranks Travis came up with and the pranks I came up with. Mine grew meaner and meaner. Till I planned the east bunny prank. You hated me then but blamed Travis. He became heart broken because of it. Oh, he already was before but now it was worse. Actually he still is heartbroken.

Then Nico came. And Travis learned what Bianca did and took him under his wing. He was disgusted that she had abandoned her brother, just because she didn't want to take care of him anymore and could spend more time being a teenager. Nico left when he heard she had died but still all the same Travis still considered him a brother and still does."

"I had figured out that he had been abused", whispered Nico, "The signs were all there but I could tell he didn't want anyone to know and wasn't over it."

"No one could get over the fact that the one of the people who were supposed to love them most, tortured them for almost seven years", said Annabeth.

"Yeah", he sadly stated.

"Well the war came and went. Then the other war came and I was almost killed. He spent almost his whole entire life protecting me, so when I almost died. He was furious at himself for letting it happen and took it out on the person who did it to me.

Oh, and I forgot, he became a cutter for a while, till I made him stop.

Finally that war ended. But still even now he thinks himself to be a bad son, that dad left because of him, that he deserved to be abused and every other insult he has been called in his life. He has nightmares every night.

But he also loves Katie, protects me still and thinks of Nico as a brother also.

And I could never forget, he considers everyone of you family. He would die for any of you. Take any torture. Have an afterlife in Tartarus. Any of that and more just so all of you guys have a happy life.

That's it. That's the end of the story.

By the way, _do not_ treat him any different like he's fragile like glass. Because he will snap and kill you for that. He is not weak. So don't treat him like he is. He went through that and survived. If anything, treat him with more respect. Any other person would be insane by now, if they went through what he went through.

Treat with him with what he deserves, respect, love and kindness.

Think about and if you guys still dislike him, then we will respect your decision. But you are giving up one of the best people you could have for a friend.

Have a good sleep, and don't let the bug beds bite", finished Conner already waking towards his cabin.

Leaving the rest of Camp Half-Blood to think about his story and what they were going to do now.

**Holy crap that took a long time! It took almost three hours! Over 2000 words, people! And it's five pages long! Plus I haven't once gotten off this seat since I started writing this chapter! Geez, what I do for you guys. Well hope you liked it! And If you have any comments or suggestions just tell me.**

**Now, like Conner said, Have a good sleep and don't let the bug beds bite. Though by the time you guys read this it'll probably be later today and not at ten to three in the morning.**

**R&R Please!**

**BlackDeath101**


	5. Good Afternoon

**Good Afternoon! Before I begin I would like to say if any of you expect me to start saying sorry over and over again, well then I would like to remind you about in chapter 2, paragraph 1, sentence 3, I said that I would not update often and I was right. Now, I would like to thank everyone who favourited, reviewed and/or alerted this story.**

**To ****Taffeh. A. Llama, as you can clearly see (laughs), I'm finished writing this story.**

**sciencelover, I made Conner act like the older one because Travis has been hurt so bad that he can't deal with it when other people learn their story, so Conner steps up and takes the role of the older brother for once.**

**Bookwormwrighter, yeah I can see Travis snapping at someone too, cause I mean, he's always so happy so all his other emotions are probably just building up, and BAM one day there all going to come pouring out.**

**Midnight, I loved your review!**

**This thing is dedicated to Taffeh. A. Llama, sciencelover, Bookwormwrighter and Midnight, thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, most of you are expecting a new chapter well I would like to say, that last chapter was my last chapter. **

**When I pictured this story in my head, I could never get past Conner telling the story to the camp. I have come to realize, like all authors, I have accidently made that chapter the end. All great authors make their story so the audience can imagine what happens next, what if this happened, what would their reactions be. To make it easier for the slower audience I have, they make it so us writers can write fanfiction.**

**So I would like to now state, any of you who would like to expand upon this story, use some of my ideas, write your own Travis gets abused story and the camp finds out, anything at all, go ahead. I don't care, all I ask is that you PM me telling me the name of your story and your summary for it, I'll make sure to read and review it.**

**For the last time during this story, I'd like to say,**

**This BlackDeath101 signing out.**


End file.
